Supernova Fuck
by axelmaniac
Summary: Just a Darkins (TJ Perkins/Noam Dar) smut fic. Enjoy!


TJ Perkins and Noam Dar had just won their match against Tony Nese and Drew Gulak. The two were in the ring and when Noam least expected it, TJ wrapped his arms around him and pulled him into a tight, friendly hug. The Scottish superstar wrapped his arms around TJ and hugged the gamer nerd in return before the two broke the hug. The crowd continued to cheer as Noam's theme blared throughout the arena. Now, they went to commercial and the lights had dimmed. The two cruiserweights left the ring and now walked backstage. When they got backstage, Noam looked over at TJ and growled playfully at him. "What was that, lad? You hugged me out of nowhere." He said when TJ just listened along and grinned playfully at him. "But you liked it. Don't act like you didn't." He said before he walked past him and went towards the catering area. It was slightly empty and that was surprising to the gamer nerd. Normally this would be the place where the superstars liked to hang around. Maybe one or two people were in the room. He grabbed a plate of food before he walked over to an empty table and sat down.

He started to eat the food and when the two superstars got up and left, he looked around and now realized it was just him in here. He shrugged his shoulders and continued to eat. He then jumped slightly in his seat when he heard the doors to the room close shut. When he looked towards the direction, there stood the Scottish superstar, Noam Dar, with a grin on his handsome facial features. He walked over towards TJ and sat down next to him. "So, I've been thinking about that hug. There was something about it, lad." He said. TJ raised his brow up while he pushed the plate away from him softly, before he turned his attention to him. "Oh, like wha-" He started to say, but got cut off by a kiss. He pushed Noam back slightly and raised his hand up to rest against his chest. "Hit the pause button… who even said I'm into men? I certainly never have." He said when he put his hand down and looked at him still. Noam just shrugged and kissed him once more and this time he didn't get pushed away. He felt TJ kiss him back, and after he got kissed in return, he got pushed away from. "Hit the pause button again." The gamer nerd spoke while he looked at him. "I'm not into men." He lied and Noam even knew he was lying. "Whatever ye say, lad. Says the one who kissed me back. Now shut up and let me kiss you again." He said while he leaned in and went to kiss him once again, but he felt his hand against his chest.

"Hit the damn pause button." He said which caused Noam to roll his eyes. "If ye say that one more time I'm going to kick yer arse." He said with a low growl. "But ye are cute when ye talk all gamer like." He said. TJ blushed from his comment about being cute when he talked like a gamer nerd. "Shut up, Noam. I am not." He said softly which caused Noam to grin. Without any warning, Noam got up and got behind TJ. Now, he placed his hands on his chest and slowly trailed them downward until they reached the hem of his wrestling gear. TJ softly moaned from the touch. Noam took the soft moan as an okay to move his hand even lower, which he did. He ran his hand over TJ's crotch and softly begun to rub the male through the fabric of his pants. "Ye can't tell me ye don't like that. It's pretty obvious now, lad." He said while he felt the bulge come to life. He removed his hand from his crotch and kissed his neck, before he leaned up and looked towards the door, before he looked down at TJ. "Take them off." He demanded and TJ shrugged before he got up. He knew someone could easily walk in on them, but he didn't care. He wanted Noam and he wanted him right now. He grabbed the hem of his wrestling pants and pushed them down. He was going commando which meant Noam got to see that beautiful ass in all of its beautiful glory. TJ then turned around and now the Scottish superstar got to see TJ's thick, cut seven inch member with precum leaking from the slit.

Noam had a bulge forming in his own tight trunks and that was clear by how the fabric stretched out. He grabbed the hem of his trunks and pulled them down to reveal his thick, uncut eight inch member. The foreskin rested over part of the head and he too had precum leaking from the slit. The gamer nerd dropped down to his knees and wrapped his hand around the thick member while he gave it a few small strokes. Now, he leaned in and pulled the foreskin down so the head was fully revealed, before he wrapped his lips around the head and sucked gently. The moan that left Noam's mouth was soft, but was also loud, but not loud enough for people to hear him if they were walking by. TJ moved his mouth downward and took all of Noam inside his warm, wet beautiful mouth. The sucked hard and hallowed out his cheeks, that before he started to bob his head up and down against the thick member. Noam reached down and ran his hand through his hair, before he gripped tightly. "Fuck yer mouth feels good, lad. Fuck!" He said while he moaned. TJ then took him all down his throat once again and swallowed around him.

Noam was about to cum already and he knew if he came down TJ's throat, he'd instantly regret it. He'd rather cum deep inside of him. He pulled the male off of his now slicked up member and looked down at him. "Bend over that table." He said when he let go of his hair. He now watched him stand up and walk towards the table before he bent over the cold table. He stuck his ass out in the air for him. "God damn lad, yer ass…" He said while he walked closer to him and now his head became level with his ass. He then placed his hands on either side of his checks before he leaned in and licked his hole softly. He did that a few times, which all earned a moan from TJ. He then buried his face between his cheeks and drove his tongue as far as it would go inside of him. He then started to dart his tongue in and out of him, which he knew TJ liked considering he was moaning with each tongue thrust that he did. After a few short moments, he pulled back and looked at that beautiful spit covered hole that was just begging for him to fuck.

"Ye ready for me cock to fuck you hard?" He asked. TJ nodded and that's not what Noam wanted as a response. He growled out and smacked his cheek slightly hard. "Give me an answer." He said. TJ moaned from the smack and now he reached between his legs and stroked himself. "Fuck me, Noam! Fuck me hard." He said and after he said that, Noam lined himself up and pushed the head inside. Already his ass felt amazing. He pushed more and more inside slowly until he was balls deep inside of him. It took TJ a bit to get used to him, but once the pain subsided, he pushed back against him. Noam now started out slow with his thrusts until he started to speed up his pace. The sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room. While he continued to thrust inside of TJ, he placed ran his hands up and grabbed onto his shoulders while he sped up his pace once again. He was now thrusting hard and fast inside that amazing ass. "Ugh, harder!" The gamer nerd moaned out while he stroked himself to match the strokes and the paces.

Noam did what TJ had asked for. He started to slam hard into him and while he did that, he stabbed at his prostate. That sent waves of pleasure throughout his body and well fuck, it felt amazing. Noam continued to stab at his prostate while he kept a firm grip on his shoulders. He felt the burning sensation in his lower stomach and he knew he wasn't going to last much longer. He moved on his hands from his shoulder and now he grabbed a handful of the black locks, before he slightly tugged his head backwards. He now gave the male everything he had to give. He slammed as hard and as fast inside of him. "Do you like having me cock inside yew?" He asked while he continued. TJ loudly moaned and at this point, he didn't care if anyone heard him. "Yes, Noam, I fucking love having your cock inside of me. Ugh, fuck!" He said a bit loud, that before he too felt the burning sensation in his lower stomach. Without warning, TJ let a loud moan escape his lips and he shot his warm, white load all over his hand and some of the white substance hit the floor beneath him. "I'm going to cum, fuck!" Noam groaned out before he pulled balls deep inside of him and shot seven decent sized loads. He then pulled out slowly and panted for breath. TJ stood up and turned around to face Noam. He then leaned in and kissed him deeply on the lips. When they pulled away, TJ brought his hand up his mouth and sucked the white substance off of his hand. Once it was clean, he kissed Noam once again and pushed his cum inside of his mouth, before he pulled away. Noam swallowed the cum and grinned. "This won't be a one time thing, Perkins. I'm going to fuck yer arse again." He said while he pulled his trunks back on. TJ nodded his head and grinned softly. "Deal. Darkins is real, well, Darkins are fuck buddies." He said with a slight chuckle. The gamer nerd then pulled his pants back up and kissed him once again, before he pulled away and walked towards the door. "and game over!" He said before he walked out of the room. Noam just laughed and shook his head, before he too walked towards the door and stepped out.


End file.
